Roxxyt The Lang
is one of the original BIT group members. He is one of the only two male members, the other being his brother Phoebet The Lang. He currently has a relationship with Lynn Pensky. Personality Roxxyt is the funny one of the group, always pranking the other members of the group. His positive spirit caused for many light moments during the group's journey. Roxxyt also is a very good looking guy, winning the girls over easily. Storyline BIT: Moon Kingdom In Windmill, Roxxyt shows his serious personality as he suggests to look for the recently missing Meghan. He keeps his girlfriend company as she worries throughout the start of their journey. Roxxyt continues to be in charge of the situation together with Yasmin until Lynn asks too much attention for him. After their meeting with Balue and the visit of Mine of Lights, he feels like he has to cheer up the gang. He picks up the drama queen Luna and jumps on the spirit truck. It had not much impact because Sedam arrives. He feels extremely bad when Angelina gets abducted by the evil darkness. In Sad Forest Drum, Roxxyt continues to stay close to Lynn as she stays very scared. He tries to cheer her up after they talked with the forest walkers. In Juggpot Falls, he once again tries to cheer Lynn up because she stays worried. Roxxyt is sure that everything will be alright. After their visit in Juggpot Falls, they visit the evil Seadoph who is a minion from Sedam. Roxxyt and Lynn are trapped and have to save Luna, Sascha, Jade and Fianna. After he saved Luna, he sees that Lynn got hit by the spinning ball and got abducted. He saves Jade and Fianna and afterwards he tries to save Lynn. His attempt to save her failed as he gets knocked out by the spinning ball as well, leaving him getting abducted as well. He and Lynn both are brought to the Moon Kingdom where he lays with Lynn for the rest of the movie until he gets rescued by Yasmin and Meghan in Rapid Eye. In Peaceful, Roxxyt escapes the nightmare world alongside with Lynn and his other friends. BIT: Race To Win Roxxyt played a major role in the second movie, different from his minor role in the first one. In Circuit, he is playing soccer along with the other BIT members. Roxxyt and Phoebet go hard to hard as they both lead their team. Lynn gets hit by the ball as Roxxyt quickly helps her. When the group gets an mysterious party invitation, Roxxyt says they should go as long as they get free drinks. He joins the journey and teams up with Lynn, Fianna, Yasmin and Amber. In Factory, he and the others of his group arrive at the Factory. Roxxyt quickly realizes that something isn't right about this factory. While the others manage to escape the factory, Roxxyt and Lynn do have problems. They run but get stuck. Roxxyt manages to crawl upstairs and reaches his hand out to Lynn. As Lynn tries to grab his, she gets dragged into the machine-maker, having her being abducted. Roxxyt shouts. This time, he can't save his girlfriend. He has to go back and warn the others. In Summit, Roxxyt informs Yasmin, Fianna and Amber about what happened. They arrive at a summit and walk through it. Roxxyt feels terrible Lynn got abducted. They need to continue their journey because he's sure the person who created that factory to grab them, is the one who created the party. There are a lot of mountains. A snow-storm is coming and the members of the group need to watch out. Roxxyt survives the snow-storm. In Cape, he together with Fianna and Amber arrive at a water-slide-glide park. They take the slide and go very fast. Roxxyt goes very fast, wanting to reach the party as fast as they can to possibly win back Lynn and Yasmin. Roxxyt and Amber manage to escape the glide and wait for Fianna until Roxxyt realizes that she has been abducted as well. Amber says she's frightened as everyone gets easily taken. Roxxyt agrees. He and Amber then merge with the other remaining survivors, Meghan, Phoebet, Luna and Sascha. They get attacked by lava and fire. As Amber falls into the lava, Roxxyt is the only remaining member of his group. In Dry Dry Ruins, Roxxyt alongside with Meghan, Phoebet, Luna and Sascha run inside the building. A lot of sandstorms are attacking them. The wind blows them away but they keep fighting. They soon realize that the building they're in is about to be destroyed. They have to get out of the building right now. Roxxyt freaks out and jumps out of the window. The glasses break and the sand takes over the building. In Moonview Highway, he falls out of the building just like Phoebet, Luna and Meghan, falling on the road. The castle is just a few meters away so they have to run. The cars are riding very fast and Sedam is riding one of the cars as well. As Roxxyt runs, he gets hit by a car. Sedam has taken Roxxyt. Roxxyt gets rescued in Victory Road, after Meghan beat Sedam. Roxxyt kisses Lynn as they are reunited again. BIT: Classics In Figure Circuit, Roxxyt is one of the six BIT members to join the vacation trip. He and Lynn are still in a relationship too and kiss each other multiple times while packing. As they arrive in the Falls, Roxxyt is seen being very excited to finally enjoy a normal vacation. He stays close to Lynn and kisses her on the cheek. In Cheep Beach, Roxxyt alongside with Phoebet, Meghan and Lynn head to the beach. As they reach the beach, everyone seems very quiet. No one's smiling or having fun. Apparently, everyone seems brainwashed. A lifeguard tells the group to leave now they still can. There is something going on and the visitors have been brainwashed at certain points. Roxxyt agrees with his brother when he suggests to leave. However, they will go to the Dark Mansion where all the incidents started. In Dark Mansion, he and the others arrive at the Dark Mansion. As they enter, Roxxyt is holding Lynn's hand. As they entered the mansion, the door closes behind them. The paintings are moving, the carpets are shaking and ghosts are floating around. The group quickly runs through the mansion as they panic. As Yasmin gets brainwashed, Roxxyt and Lynn run to Meghan, Phoebet and Sascha and tell them to leave. Escaped from the Dark Mansion, the group has to quickly find the person responsible for this. Roxxyt and Lynn have looked around and see a town nearby. In Delfino Square, the group then proceeds to some houses. Most of the houses are closed due to the recent invasion. As they walk, a man tells them to come inside. Roxxyt, Meghanand Phoebet head into the house while Lynn looks like she doesn't want to. Roxxyt tells Meghan and Phoebet to go, they will wait outside. He won't let Lynn stay alone. In Shroom Ridge, he and Lynn take a taxi and are on the Shroom Ridge. As they look outside, Lynn questions if it's safe. At that moment, the taxi driver looks at them. He has been brainwashed. A ghost attacks the taxi car. Roxxyt and Lynn both jump out of the car. As Lynn looks behind her, she sees Roxxyt. She wants to hug him but quickly realizes that he has been possessed. Lynn screams and runs away. She has to find her friends. Roxxyt is brainwashed and makes his way to Sedam's castle slowly. He gets saved by Meghan who puts the lime gem on the totem, bringing all brainwashed victims back to live. Trivia * Roxxyt is the only guy in the series, next to his brother Phoebet. ** Ironically, Roxxyt and Phoebet are the only members to be siblings. * He is the first one to be eliminated with someone else.